The Thief and the Raven
by fantasyxfreeme
Summary: In a strange universe, we find Raven, Starfire, and even Jinx as experienced policewomen, chasing the notorious thief: Robin. But, what dark secrets does Raven hold? Does she know more than is letting on? RobRae
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, world! I'm Switchfoot13, andyes, this is my first fanfic. Feel free to flame. I don't really care, and I'll try my best to right back to you all! _

_Disclaimer: HA! Teen Titans is MINE! ...OK, not really. I don't own it...but I do in my head! _

The Thief and the Raven

Rain fell down in thick sheets against the glass. A flash of lightning bolted across the sky, followed by a loud clap of thunder. Raven Roth sat quietly at her desk, finishing some paperwork. She sighed to herself.

"The party never ends," she muttered, filing random police reports. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called. A young man slipped through, carrying a stack of papers.

"Um, excuse me, Ms. Roth, but these need your signatures…" he said nervously.

Raven sighed again. "Very good, Henry. Just leave them on my desk."

"Yes, Ms. Roth. You'll be taking them home, then?" Henry asked timidly.

"I might be able to finish if there's no reason to leave the offi-" she was cut off, when an alarm went off.

"Scratch that, Henry. I'll _definitely_ be taking these home."

"Okay, Inspector Jones. What's the damage?" Raven said into the radio. Crackling was heard.

"Thieving, Ms. Roth. He's a professional. On the corner of Main and Third, at that new jewelry store," he said.

"Main and Third, Star. I hope this won't end up involving Terra. She's probably home in her bed, and she won't be woken up very easily," Raven said, putting up the radio. Starfire nodded, and turned the car. Raven flipped on the siren.

"That noise is one of the only pleasures in this job," she said, listening to it.

Starfire and Raven drove along silently, until they saw the lights and other police cars.

"There it is," Starfire said, parking out front. They climbed out, and walked over to the officers in front.

"Raven! Starfire! We can't get him. We know he's inside though. I sent in a couple of officers, but the maniac is now holding them hostage. They're on the first floor, but we don't know where he is. I need you to go in," Inspector Jones said, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Star, I'll go in first, and I'll go upstairs. Then, you go in and cover the bottom floor. Whoever finds him, yell, okay?" Raven said, loading her gun, and putting on her police badge.

"Alright. Be careful, friend Raven," Starfire said quietly, watching Raven sneak in. As Raven neared the stairs, she pulled off her jacket, not wanting it to get in the way. It was dark and musty inside the store. She tiptoed up the stairs, being careful not to make one of the boards creak. As she was nearing the top, Raven heard footsteps. They were quiet, but sure. Raven took a deep breath, and continued up the stairs. She reached the landing, and saw no one. Her head turned left, and the finally right, wondering which way to go. Just as she was beginning to walk, she heard a creak. Raven's head snapped in the direction of the noise. She was beginning to sweat, as she carefully walked towards it. She saw nothing in the rooms she passed, and as she reached the last one, she saw a man leaning against the window, looking out.

"Freeze!" Raven yelled, pointing her gun in his direction. The man made no movement at all. He didn't seem startled.

"Ms. Raven Roth. The most respected policewoman in Jump City…and I've got her on my tail," he said, turning around.

"Put your hands up, and no one gets hurt," Raven said coolly. To her surprise, his hands went up instantly, but he backed towards the window. "Stop moving, criminal. Or I'll shoot," she warned.

The man remained silent. He wasn't the cool type, but he definitely wasn't the type to give in without a fight.

"Stand still, and you won't be hurt," Raven warned again. Without warning, the man jumped through the window, shooting a grappling hook from his belt. Raven jumped after him without hesitation, taking hold of a rope outside the window. The thief swung onto the roof opposite, and Raven followed. He turned around, only to see Raven flying after him, hot on his heels. She jumped after him with accuracy.

"Ready to give up yet, criminal?" she asked, landing in front of him.

"On the contrary!" the man shouted, throwing smoke bombs at Raven. She jumped into the air, avoiding them. He threw more, and this time, she was caught in their screen. Coughing violently, she waved her hand in front of her face to clear the smoke. A shadow was off in the distance, hopping roofs. Angrily, Raven sprinted after him, jumping roofs as fast as he.

"Stop!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. The man whipped around, and smiled.

"Don't you give up?" he called.

"No! Do you?" she yelled back, taking out a pair of handcuffs.

He smirked at her.

"What's your name?" Raven demanded.

"Some people call me the Midnight Thief. Others call me Bird of the Night. But, Ms. Roth, I'm willing to give you my real name. Robin. Just Robin," he said, slowing to a stop. Raven stopped too, and smirked at him.

He smiled mischievously, and Raven frowned.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, 'Robin'. Stop here, and no one gets hurt," she said again.

"I could, Ms. Roth. But that's not how I am," Robin said, turning and jumping off the building.

Raven didn't follow. "Raven!" she called after him. "Call me raven…" she said transfixed with the shadow, flying through the night.

_Yeah, It's kinda suck-ish. But, if you review, and tell me what you think, I'll try to make it better! I'm not updating until I get three NICE reviews! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Thanx! Switchfoot13_


	2. Chapter 2

_**TECNA: **Thanx for the support!_

_**THAT LITTLE VOICE IN YOUR HEAD: **It's summer, I don't have to know how to spell._

_**CUTTER-WITH-A-CAUSE: **I know. Isn't it annoying? Nice pen name._

_Alright, second chapter! Just be good little reviewers. Flames will be used to fuel my flame thrower. R&R!_

"But who is he! I mean, I don't believe it! Raven couldn't catch him? This guy is _good_!" Terra cried, banging her fist on the table the next day.

"Be quiet, Terra. You were home in your bed. It's not like you were there," Raven scowled. She was furious with herself for being interested in him.

"I agree with friend Terra, though. He is very skilled for being able to get past the best policewoman in the city," Starfire said. Terra skimmed the report again.

"So he's good. Big deal. We'll just wait for him to strike again, then catch him in the act," Jinx suggested, sipping coffee.

"Jinx! He could strike anywhere!" Raven cried. She crossed her arms.

"Yeah, Rae, but just remember that you couldn't catch him either. Maybe all four of us together could get him," Terra said.

"Yes, friend Raven! Do not feel discouraged. We four will 'kick the butt' next time!" Starfire said enthusiastically.

"Fine then. I'm going…to get some lunch. Terra, you're coming with me," Raven said, getting up and walking towards the office door.

"But…Rae, it's only eleven o'clock," Terra said, pointing at the clock. Raven gave her a look that clearly stated 'I'm going to give you one chance to come without force'.

"…Which is a great time to get some food. See you later, guys!" Terra laughed nervously, following Raven out the door. "Okay, Rae. What's this about?"

"What would you do if--" she was cut off as the alarm sounded.

"Later, okay?" Terra said, putting her hand on Raven's shoulder, and running off. Raven sighed and followed after her.

"This is too easy…" Robin muttered to himself, as he put an electronic chip into his bag.

"Not anymore, Rob," Raven said from behind him. Robin whipped around, nearly dropping the chip on the floor.

"I see you have quite a sneaky entrance, Raven," he said. Raven frowned.

"How do you guys know each other?" Jinx asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Later, Jinx. Robin, drop the chip and put your hands up," Raven said, raising her gun to the criminal.

"Raven, Raven, Raven. Would you really shoot me?" Robin asked.

"I would if you caused trouble," Raven sneered.

"Just shoot him already, Rae. Let's go," Terra said impatiently.

"Terra, this is why I'm the great officer. Have patience, and give the criminal a chance to go quietly," Raven said, irritated. Robin smiled at her, and jumped suddenly into the air. Raven's trained eyes followed him, and she ran after him. Robin bounced off of the walls and right in front of the doors. Raven leapt in front of him.

"Stop!" she yelled, flipping out a pair of handcuffs.

"Sorry about this, Raven. But I have to go," Robin said. He took out a small ball and threw it onto the ground. A bright flash of light burst out of it, blinding her, Terra, Jinx and Starfire. Robin ran in the opposite direction. When the light cleared, Raven blinked, and looked around. On the floor was and envelope sealed with Raven's name on the front. She picked it up, and stuffed it into her pocket before anyone could see.

"So, Raven, you and a criminal are on a first-name basis with each other, why?" Terra asked.

"Yes, friend Raven. How do you know this 'Robin' of whom you speak?" Starfire asked.

"Last time when I chased him, I asked his name, and he asked mine, who cares?" Raven said, looking at the ground.

"Whatever you say, Raven. Whatever you say," Jinx said, smirking. Raven stuffed her hands into her pockets, and her fingers closed around the envelope.

_Thank you for reading. R&R!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi, everyone! Sorry for the wait. I had writer's block, but I'm cured now! I hope you like it, and so, with no further delays, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! R&R!_

_b_

Raven read the letter again. It still made no sense.

_EDALS YB DEPPART GNIEB MI EM PLEH._

"What is that supposed to mean?" she thought out loud. Raven walked over to a microscope, and slipped the paper underneath. She brought her eye to the lens, and searched for anything that might aid her. "Nothing," Raven sighed, removing the letter and turning the microscope off. _I might have to show it to them. Maybe they can help…_ She got up from her seat, and walked over to Terra's office. She was sitting at her desk, reading the newspaper.

"Hey, Raven. You need something?" Terra asked, looking up.

"Um…yeah. Do you know if Jinx and Starfire are in today?" Raven asked.

"Jinx is getting some coffee next door, and Starfire is on her lunch break. Why?"

"When they get back, all three of you come to my office. I have something that I need help on," she said, turning around and walking out.

"Rae, what's this all about?" Jinx asked later that day. Raven took the letter out of her pocket, and set it on the table in front of them.

"Do any of you know what this means?" she asked. The three of them stared at it.

"It looks like a screwed up form of Elvish," Terra said.

"Got me," said Jinx.

"Where did you get this message, friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"If any of you say anything loudly, I'll kill you. You remember the thief we were chasing yesterday?"

"Robbie-Poo?" Jinx smirked. Raven glared at her.

"Yes. I found this envelope on the floor after he got away. I opened it this morning, and I found the letter…At least…I think it's some kind of letter," she said.

"A _love_ letter, perhaps?" Terra said grinning.

"_No_ it is_ not_. Now, wipe that smirk off your face, or I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!" Raven yelled, banging a fist on the table.

"Sorry, Rae. Just poking fun," Terra squeaked. Raven sighed.

"I know. BUT IT'S ANNOYING!"

"Friend Raven? Why do you need to discover the truth of this letter?" Starfire asked.

"Because it might tell where he's going to strike next, and then we have an advantage."

"Okay, Raven. We're looking at it," Jinx said. It was quiet for almost ten minutes, before anyone spoke.

"Perhaps it is some form of 'Thieving Code'," Starfire suggested.

"I don't think it would have been written in that, Star, or Raven wouldn't be able to figure it out," Terra said.

"I got it!" Jinx said, standing up. Everyone looked at her. She stared at the letter a moment, and then sat down. "I don't got it."

"Okay, well, thanks for your help. You guys can go-OW!" Raven cried, spilling hot coffee on her hand. "I'm going to go wash my hand in the bathroom," she muttered, picking up the letter, and stomping off.

"Stupid coffee…" Raven said, drying her hands. She sighed, and leaned on the sink. She took out the letter again, and read it through. It still made no sense.

_EDALS YB DEPPART GNIEB MI EM PLEH?_

"This is stupid," Raven said, looking up into the mirror. "I'm never going to figure…this…" she stopped, staring at the letter. Raven clenched her fists, and ran out the door, and down the hallway.

"Guys!" Raven cried, throwing open the door to Terra's office. They three of them look up.

"What?" Jinx asked.

"I figured it out!" Raven cried, taking one of Terra's pens and a piece of paper.

"How? What?" Terra asked excitedly.

"Yes, yes! What have you discovered?" Starfire asked.

"I was looking in the mirror in the bathroom, and I could sort of read it backwards! The entire message is written backwards! H…E…L…P…?" Raven stopped, and read it through.

"What does it say?" Jinx asked.

"Help me…I'm being trapped by Slade…?"

_I hope you all liked it! I'll get to the fourth chapter when I get to it! R&R! Switchfoot13_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi, everyone! Sorry that took so long.I get into really bad writer's block after every chapter. But, after I saw the Batman movie, I was strangely inspired! Now, onto the chapter!_

**_Chapter 4: What does it mean?_**

"Now that I look at it," Terra said, staring at the message. "I wonder why none of us figured it out earlier?"

Raven glared at her. "Does that really matter?" she snapped. Terra looked at her.

"Jeez, Rae. What's wrong with you today?" Jinx asked. Raven continued to glare.

"I don't know what to do. I am supposed to believe that note? Is it a trick?" she asked, rubbing her throbbing temples.

"I have no idea. He's a criminal. Maybe he's just trying to trap you or something. It's probably a trick," Jinx said.

"Yes, friend Raven. The Robin person is a very bad man!" Starfire said. Raven sighed.

"You know that none of you are helping, right?" she asked, annoyed with her friends.

"Who is this Slade guy anyway?" Terra asked. Everyone shrugged. Raven turned her chair to face the computer, and turned it on.

"What are you doing?" Jinx asked. Raven typed in the Jump City search engine.

"I'm trying to find out who Slade is," she answered. They gathered around her chair, and stared at the screen. Raven clicked on one of the results. It was a police report from Gotham. "Slade is a notorious thief who has evaded every police department for three years," Raven read aloud. "He has never been caught, finger-printed, or photographed. Slade hasn't recently been stealing."

"Well…" Jinx said. "Now we know who Slade is."

"No we don't," Raven said. "We know what he does. We don't know him at all."

"So…what, in order to defeat one's enemy, one must know one's enemy?" Terra asked. She picked up her sandwich, and took a bite.

"Basically. If he's never even been photographed, this guy must be really good," Raven replied. She furrowed her brow. Jinx picked up the note and read it again.

"What would this mean if it was true? 'I'm being trapped by Slade'?" she asked.

"Maybe the Slade man is forcing the Robin man to do his work," Starfire suggested.

"Well, whatever's going on, I'm going to get to the bottom of it," Raven muttered, staring at the ground. She stood, and walked over to the Department Mainframe computer. She typed in the two locations that Robin had stolen from, and told the computer to show potential robbing locations. Starfire, Terra, and Jinx walked over and stood behind her. The computer showed a map of the city, and red dots flashed all over the screen.

"Wow…that's a lot of places…" Terra said, her mouth open. Raven banged her fist on the keyboard.

"We're never going to catch him…He's just another thief! Why can't I get him?" she cried. Suddenly, the alarm sounded, and one of the dots on the screen lit up. Jinx smiled.

"Well," she said. "Now's our chance."

_Pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreak_…

Robin smiled, as he lifted a small machine out of the vault. He slipped it quietly into his belt, and turned to leave. Suddenly, he heard running footsteps, and the next thing he knew, he was on his back with a gun pointed at his head. Raven Roth stood above him, holding a pair of handcuffs.

"Raven. I was wondering when you'd show up," Robin said smoothly.

"Don't…_move_!" Raven hissed. She pushed her foot harder onto his chest.

"I know, off to jail with me. But first, I'd like to ask you: did you get my note?" Robin asked. Raven's eyebrows twitched.

"Yeah, I did. What do you mean?" she asked, eyes narrowing. "And no funny business!"

"Raven, it's all true, to answer your question. He keeps cameras on me. Except when I'm doing a job. I-"

A gunshot was heard, and the clanking of metal next to Robin's head. Starfire, Terra, and Jinx stepped out of the shadows. Terra had a gun raised and smoke issued from it. "Raven meant it when she said 'no funny business'," she threatened. Raven looked over at her friends.

"Terra, I can handle it. Put it away," she said, motioning to the gun in Terra's outstretched hand. Terra scowled, and pocketed it. Raven turned her attention back to Robin.

"Now, what did you-" She was stopped dead when Robin's foot connected to her leg. He jumped up as she fell, and ran off.

"Raven!" Starfire cried, running to her. Raven jumped to her feet.

"I'm fine! Get him!" she yelled, chasing Robin down the hallway. The three looked at each other, and ran after her.

_So...what'd you think? Well, you can tell me! With that mighty purty button down there that says: REVIEW! Doesn't that sound fun! Switchfoot13_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Last Chapter:**_

"I'm fine! Get him!" Raven yelled, chasing Robin down the hallway. The three looked at each other, and ran after her.

_**Chapter 5:**__** Richard**_

"You-Won't-Get-AWAY with this!" Raven gasped, pumping her legs. They began to feel like jelly, yet she continued running after the criminal. She saw Robin's masked face turn towards her, grinning. Raven glared, and pushed her legs harder. She could hear gunshots behind her. _God, Terra! What are you, a maniac?!_ Raven thought, hoping that Terra could run and shoot at the same time. She had no interest in ending up in the hospital. Robin pushed open the door to the front of the bank, and ran outside. Raven copied, only this time kicking down the door completely.

"You're kinda tense, Ms. Roth!" Robin called back to her. She shot daggers at his back, but continued running. By this time she was beginning to see stars. The wind was nearly knocked out of her. Robin had taken the most strenuous way out of the bank, turning corners, running in circles, jumping over desks, and Raven had followed him through all of it. Robin rounded a corner in front of her, as Raven pulled out her gun. She jumped around the building, pointing the gun.

"Freeze!" she cried, gasping for breath. Her eyes widened in shock, as they traveled an empty street. Robin was nowhere to be seen. Raven fell to her knees as a crack was heard. There was a clanking of metal, as all of a sudden, a splitting pain erupted throughout her body. Raven heard footsteps behind her, as black covered her vision. A female voice was calling her name. The last thing she saw, before slipping into blackness, was a dark figure reaching down to her.

Raven awoke later to hushed voices floating around the room.

"Is she okay?"

"Good job, Terra! That metal hit her square on the head!"

"It is good that you were there, Mr. Grayson."

Raven's eyes opened. She sat up and looked around. There was a deep throbbing in her head. She winced, and lay back down. Terra, Starfire, and Jinx surrounded her, along with a man that she didn't know.

"Wha…what happened…?" Raven muttered. Her vision was cloudy and unfocused, but she could make out their faces. The death grip that Terra had on her hand tightened.

"Well…I…I was shooting to see if I could spook him a bit, and one of the shots hit the metal balcony. It broke…and a piece fell and hit you on the head…" Terra said quietly.

"I hope that you are alright, Ms. Roth," the man said. Raven nodded, though it pained her to do so.

"I'll be okay. I've had worse," she said. He nodded, and walked out of the room to fetch her some soup.

"Who is that?" Raven asked, once he was out of earshot.

"His name is Richard Grayson. He came running when he heard metal fall. It was a good thing that he was there. Our places are too far away," Jinx said.

"What happened to the Robin man?" Starfire inquired. Raven's eyes snapped open. She had nearly forgotten about him.

"He got away…_again_," Raven hissed. "I rounded the corner, and he was just…gone. I don't believe it!"

"You'll get him eventually, Raven," Terra said.

Richard came back in a few minutes later, carrying a bowl of soup and a spoon. He handed it to her and said, "You'll be okay, Ms. Roth. All you need is rest."

"Please…call me Raven," she said, a small patch of pink appearing on each cheek. She drank the soup silently, taking in her surroundings. Raven's vision had cleared up considerably. It was a small flat, with a small bedroom. She looked out the doorway. A TV and a kitchen were visible.

"What were you doing, Raven? Taking a walk when the balcony caught you?" Richard asked.

"I was chasing a criminal. He got away…for the second time…"

"The third…" Jinx corrected. Raven scowled at her.

"I'm going to kill that man…" Raven muttered, once again looking over Robin's police report. She read the file over and over again, hoping against hope that there would be some kind of clue jumping out at her.

"Give it a rest, Rae," Terra said, sipping her coffee. "You've looked over that more than eight times."

"I'm _trying_ to do my job, Terra!" Raven spat. Bags lined her eyes, and wrinkles could be spotted on her face.

"You're trying a little too hard, if you ask me," Jinx said.

"No one has _ever_ evaded me for this long before!" Raven cried. "I've never gone this long without catching a criminal, Jinx! It's driving me insane!"

"That's apparent," Terra replied.

"Well, I don't see you pouring over this report, finding a way to stop him! And then there's Slade!" Raven shouted.

"Friend Raven, we should not lose hope! We will catch the Robin and the Slade man!" Starfire said, patting Raven on the back.

"Maybe we should bring in some more experts," Jinx suggested.

"Like who?" Terra asked. "We _are_ Jump City's experts."

"Who said anything about Jump City?" Jinx replied. Starfire perked up.

"Yes! There are two experts in Gotham city! What are their names again…?" she asked.

"I remember them," Terra said. "One of them is an Android. His name is Victor Stone, but everyone calls him Cyborg. The other's name is Gar Logan, but everyone calls him Beastboy."

"Cyborg and Beastboy, huh?" Raven asked, grinning.


	6. Chapter 6

_You all should be so proud of me! I managed to get ONE more chapter in! (jumps on table and starts dancing the can-can) WOO-HOO! And you all wanted to kill me! Nyah nyah! ON WITH THE STORY! R&R!_

_**Last Chapter:**_

"I'm fine! Get him!" Raven yelled, chasing Robin down the hallway. The three looked at each other, and ran after her.

**_Chapter 5: Richard_**

"You-Won't-Get-AWAY with this!" Raven gasped, pumping her legs. They began to feel like jelly, yet she continued running after the criminal. She saw Robin's masked face turn towards her, grinning. Raven glared, and pushed her legs harder. She could hear gunshots behind her. _God, Terra! What are you, a maniac!_ Raven thought, hoping that Terra could run and shoot at the same time. She had no interest in ending up in the hospital. Robin pushed open the door to the front of the bank, and ran outside. Raven copied, only this time kicking down the door completely.

"You're kinda tense, Ms. Roth!" Robin called back to her. She shot daggers at his back, but continued running. By this time she was beginning to see stars. The wind was nearly knocked out of her. Robin had taken the most strenuous way out of the bank, turning corners, running in circles, jumping over desks, and Raven had followed him through all of it. Robin rounded a corner in front of her, as Raven pulled out her gun. She jumped around the building, pointing the gun.

"Freeze!" she cried, gasping for breath. Her eyes widened in shock, as they traveled an empty street. Robin was nowhere to be seen. Raven fell to her knees as a crack was heard. There was a clanking of metal, as all of a sudden, a splitting pain erupted throughout her body. Raven heard footsteps behind her, as black covered her vision. A female voice was calling her name. The last thing she saw, before slipping into blackness, was a dark figure reaching down to her.

* * *

Raven awoke later to hushed voices floating around the room.

"Is she okay?"

"Good job, Terra! That metal hit her square on the head!"

"It is good that you were there, Mr. Grayson."

Raven's eyes opened. She sat up and looked around. There was a deep throbbing in her head. She winced, and lay back down. Terra, Starfire, and Jinx surrounded her, along with a man that she didn't know.

"Wha…what happened…?" Raven muttered. Her vision was cloudy and unfocused, but she could make out their faces. The death grip that Terra had on her hand tightened.

"Well…I…I was shooting to see if I could spook him a bit, and one of the shots hit the metal balcony. It broke…and a piece fell and hit you on the head…" Terra said quietly.

"I hope that you are alright, Ms. Roth," the man said. Raven nodded, though it pained her to do so.

"I'll be okay. I've had worse," she said. He nodded, and walked out of the room to fetch her some soup.

"Who is that?" Raven asked, once he was out of earshot.

"His name is Richard Grayson. He came running when he heard metal fall. It was a good thing that he was there. Our places are too far away," Jinx said.

"What happened to the Robin man?" Starfire inquired. Raven's eyes snapped open. She had nearly forgotten about him.

"He got away…_again_," Raven hissed. "I rounded the corner, and he was just…gone. I don't believe it!"

"You'll get him eventually, Raven," Terra said.

Richard came back in a few minutes later, carrying a bowl of soup and a spoon. He handed it to her and said, "You'll be okay, Ms. Roth. All you need is rest."

"Please…call me Raven," she said, a small patch of pink appearing on each cheek. She drank the soup silently, taking in her surroundings. Raven's vision had cleared up considerably. It was a small flat, with a small bedroom. She looked out the doorway. A TV and a kitchen were visible.

"What were you doing, Raven? Taking a walk when the balcony caught you?" Richard asked.

"I was chasing a criminal. He got away…for the second time…"

"The third…" Jinx corrected. Raven scowled at her.

* * *

"I'm going to kill that man…" Raven muttered, once again looking over Robin's police report. She read the file over and over again, hoping against hope that there would be some kind of clue jumping out at her.

"Give it a rest, Rae," Terra said, sipping her coffee. "You've looked over that more than eight times."

"I'm _trying_ to do my job, Terra!" Raven spat. Bags lined her eyes, and wrinkles could be spotted on her face.

"You're trying a little too hard, if you ask me," Jinx said.

"No one has _ever_ evaded me for this long before!" Raven cried. "I've never gone this long without catching a criminal, Jinx! It's driving me insane!"

"That's apparent," Terra replied.

"Well, I don't see you pouring over this report, finding a way to stop him! And then there's Slade!" Raven shouted.

"Friend Raven, we should not lose hope! We will catch the Robin and the Slade man!" Starfire said, patting Raven on the back.

"Maybe we should bring in some more experts," Jinx suggested.

"Like who?" Terra asked. "We _are_ Jump City's experts."

"Who said anything about Jump City?" Jinx replied. Starfire perked up.

"Yes! There are two experts in Gotham city! What are their names again…?" she asked.

"I remember them," Terra said. "One of them is an Android. His name is Victor Stone, but everyone calls him Cyborg. The other's name is Gar Logan, but everyone calls him Beastboy."

"Cyborg and Beastboy, huh?" Raven asked, grinning.

_Yeah, kinda short, but be HAPPY that I got one more at all! Well, now you can all review! Miss me when I'm gone, and I'll update as SOON as I can! LATER! -Switchfoot13_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Last Chapter:**_ Terra gasped, seeing her best friend become covered in smoking pieces of wood and brick.

"RAVEN!"

_**Chapter 7:**_ _**Raven's Sacrifice**_

Terra screamed, scrambling over to the pile of flames. Plunging her hands into them, tears burned her eyes. _Raven…_Please_ be okay…!_ She thought frantically. Jinx and Starfire kicked aside pieces, trying not to burn their hands. Terra's hands burned with pain, but she continued delving into the pile anyway. She removed another rock, and saw a hand, lying lifelessly on the ground.

"Raven!" Terra cried, grasping it, and pulling hard. Some of Raven's arm came out, but Terra couldn't get the rest of her out. She once again began removing rocks, throwing them everywhere. Finally, Terra could see Raven's lavender hair. She pulled off one last one, and saw Raven's face. Her eyes were closed and her features unmoving. Starfire and Jinx continued kicking aside the rubble, trying to get it off her. Terra reached through the flames one last time, and pulled her friend out to safety. She pulled Raven closer to her, and placed her ear on her chest. Terra could her a very faint beat, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is she…?" Starfire started, unsure of how to continue. Terra looked up at her.

"No…she's still alive…" she whispered.

"For now…but we're all going to fry if we don't get out of here! The building is burning down around us. And we need to get Terra and Raven to the hospital!" Jinx cried, coughing. Starfire and Terra looked around, and saw that Jinx was right: the place was coming down. Jinx picked up Raven, and Starfire tugged Terra's arm, being careful to not touch her scorched hands. Terra hesitated, looking for any signs of the man that had done this. He was nowhere to be found.

"How are we going to get out of here?!" Jinx cried, motioning to the door. Flames licked the air in front of it. Terra took a deep breath, and dove through it, rolling on the ground after she landed.

"Toss Raven through! You'll never make it with her!" she yelled to Jinx. A second later, Terra caught Raven's limp body. She patted out the flames on her shirt. She looked down, and noticed that fire was climbing up her pants. Terra quickly doused it by putting her hands over it. Starfire and Jinx dove through just in time. Wooden beams were falling, signaling that they needed to get out.

Running to the door, Terra cried, "It's going to be incredibly hot! We can't touch it!"

Starfire extended her leg, and kicked it down. Terra ran out of it, followed by Jinx and Starfire. All three of them were coughing violently. Terra placed her ear on Raven's chest again. The faint beat was still there, but she was having a hard time breathing.

"Raven must have inhaled too much ash! She can't breathe!" she cried, once again, frantically. Terra looked up, hearing sirens in the distance. They continued getting louder as the seconds ticked by.

"Raven! Stay alive! It's okay, fire trucks and ambulances are coming!" Jinx said to her. Starfire let out a dry sob.

"Oh, friend Raven! Please be alright!" she cried. Jinx turned to Terra.

"Do you know CPR?" she asked hopefully. Terra nodded, and turned. She placed her lips on Raven's and blew hard. She drew back, pushing her stomach. Terra watched Raven's stomach, but to no avail. It wasn't moving.

"It's not working, Jinx!" Terra cried. Jinx opened her mouth to reply, but didn't get the chance.

"Let me try," a smooth voice commanded. Terra snapped her head up towards the roof and let out a gasp. Jinx and Starfire turned too.

Sitting on a stable part of the roof was none other than the criminal, Robin. He leaped down, landing next to Jinx. She threw a punch at him, but he caught it. "Let me try," he repeated.

At this point, Terra didn't care who saved Raven, as long as she was saved. She slowly motioned him forward, and moved out of the way.

Robin placed his hands on her chest, and pressed his lips on hers. He took a deep breath, blew as hard as he could, and pressed down on her stomach. He repeated the process twice, and pressed his ear to her chest. It was moving up and down at a steady rate. He leaned back, breathing hard.

Raven still wasn't breathing as deep as she should have been. He looked her over, and spotted her belt. He took out a knife, and slit it, pulling it off her.

She suddenly coughed violently, and opened her eyes. Raven coughed more and wheezed. "What….what's…going on…?" she croaked.

Terra leapt forward and squeezed her. Raven yelped and drew back. Her eyes squeezed shut, and pain was written all over her face. She looked over at her shoulder. It dipped down at the top.

"It's broken…" Robin said, frowning. Raven's eyes widened with realization: her career was down the tubes.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi, everybody! Switchfoot13 here! Well, here's the latest chappie! This is relatively short. If you have a best friend that you would freak if he/she got hurt, then this is for YOU peoples! Well, enjoy!(if you can)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! IT'S SO SAD!_

**_Last Chapter:_** Terra gasped, seeing her best friend become covered in smoking pieces of wood and brick.

"RAVEN!"

**_Chapter 7:_** **_Raven's Sacrifice_**

Terra screamed, scrambling over to the pile of flames. Plunging her hands into them, tears burned her eyes. _Raven…_Please_ be okay…!_ She thought frantically. Jinx and Starfire kicked aside pieces, trying not to burn their hands. Terra's hands burned with pain, but she continued delving into the pile anyway. She removed another rock, and saw a hand, lying lifelessly on the ground.

"Raven!" Terra cried, grasping it, and pulling hard. Some of Raven's arm came out, but Terra couldn't get the rest of her out. She once again began removing rocks, throwing them everywhere. Finally, Terra could see Raven's lavender hair. She pulled off one last one, and saw Raven's face. Her eyes were closed and her features unmoving. Starfire and Jinx continued kicking aside the rubble, trying to get it off her. Terra reached through the flames one last time, and pulled her friend out to safety. She pulled Raven closer to her, and placed her ear on her chest. Terra could her a very faint beat, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is she…?" Starfire started, unsure of how to continue. Terra looked up at her.

"No…she's still alive…" she whispered.

"For now…but we're all going to fry if we don't get out of here! The building is burning down around us. And we need to get Terra and Raven to the hospital!" Jinx cried, coughing. Starfire and Terra looked around, and saw that Jinx was right: the place was coming down. Jinx picked up Raven, and Starfire tugged Terra's arm, being careful to not touch her scorched hands. Terra hesitated, looking for any signs of the man that had done this. He was nowhere to be found.

"How are we going to get out of here!" Jinx cried, motioning to the door. Flames licked the air in front of it. Terra took a deep breath, and dove through it, rolling on the ground after she landed.

"Toss Raven through! You'll never make it with her!" she yelled to Jinx. A second later, Terra caught Raven's limp body. She patted out the flames on her shirt. She looked down, and noticed that fire was climbing up her pants. Terra quickly doused it by putting her hands over it. Starfire and Jinx dove through just in time. Wooden beams were falling, signaling that they needed to get out.

Running to the door, Terra cried, "It's going to be incredibly hot! We can't touch it!"

Starfire extended her leg, and kicked it down. Terra ran out of it, followed by Jinx and Starfire. All three of them were coughing violently. Terra placed her ear on Raven's chest again. The faint beat was still there, but she was having a hard time breathing.

"Raven must have inhaled too much ash! She can't breathe!" she cried, once again, frantically. Terra looked up, hearing sirens in the distance. They continued getting louder as the seconds ticked by.

"Raven! Stay alive! It's okay, fire trucks and ambulances are coming!" Jinx said to her. Starfire let out a dry sob.

"Oh, friend Raven! Please be alright!" she cried. Jinx turned to Terra.

"Do you know CPR?" she asked hopefully. Terra nodded, and turned. She placed her lips on Raven's and blewhard.(_okay, you sick peoples! This is CPR, not NASTINESS LESBO! GOT IT_!). She drew back, pushing her stomach. Terra watched Raven's stomach, but to no avail. It wasn't moving.

"It's not working, Jinx!" Terra cried. Jinx opened her mouth to reply, but didn't get the chance.

"Let me try," a smooth voice commanded. Terra snapped her head up towards the roof and let out a gasp. Jinx and Starfire turned too.

Sitting on a stable part of the roof was none other than the criminal, Robin. He leaped down, landing next to Jinx. She threw a punch at him, but he caught it. "Let me try," he repeated.

At this point, Terra didn't care who saved Raven, as long as she was saved. She slowly motioned him forward, and moved out of the way.

Robin placed his hands on her chest, and pressed his lips on hers. He took a deep breath, blew as hard as he could, and pressed down on her stomach. He repeated the process twice, and pressed his ear to her chest. It was moving up and down at a steady rate. He leaned back, breathing hard.

Raven still wasn't breathing as deep as she should have been. He looked her over, and spotted her belt. He took out a knife, and slit it, pulling it off her.

She suddenly coughed violently, and opened her eyes. Raven coughed more and wheezed. "What….what's…going on…?" she croaked.

Terra leapt forward and squeezed her. Raven yelped and drew back. Her eyes squeezed shut, and pain was written all over her face. She looked over at her shoulder. It dipped down at the top.

"It's broken…" Robin said, frowning. Raven's eyes widened with realization: her career was down the tubes.

_So, how was it? Yeah, it was a sad chapter, I know. Don't worry, a LOT more chapters are to come. Raven'll be okay eventually. It just adds to the plot. Review please! -Switchfoot13_


	9. Chapter 9

_HI, EVERYONE! I'm back, and I hope you're raring to read! I'm SO sorry it took so long. I really am. I LOVE YOU ALL FOR STICKING BY ME, EVEN THOUGH I NEVER UPDATE! WOW! Now THAT'S commitment! J/K. R&R_

Raven awoke again to the sound of sirens. She blinked lazily, wondering where she was. An oxygen mask was over her face, probably because she had inhaled so much smoke. She tried to sit up, but the sharp pains coming from her shoulder made it difficult. Raven saw Terra sitting next to her. Jinx and Starfire were sitting around her as well. She held another oxygen mask in her hand, and she occasionally breathed from it. Raven un-strapped the mask, and asked, "Where are we?".

"We're in an ambulance. You passed out again, right after Robin woke you up," Terra explained.

Raven glanced down at Terra's hands, and saw that they were bandaged. "What happened to your hands?" she asked.

Terra shrugged. "Third degree burns…I had to get you out of that smoldering pile of wood somehow," she said. Raven's jaw dropped, but before she could say anything, Terra continued, "It's okay. I owed you one anyway."

"How're you doing?" Jinx asked.

"Oh, brilliant," Raven joked.

Jinx, Terra, and Starfire smiled weakly, none of them being able to think of anything to console her.

"Ms. Roth, the doctor will be in shortly. In the meantime, please be careful with your shoulder. We have to x-ray it," a nurse said to the disgruntled patient sitting on the exam table.

Raven nodded. "Can my friends come in now?"

The nurse smiled. "Of course. I'll let them in," she said. She turned around, and walked out the door.

Terra, Jinx, and Starfire stomped in a minute later, looking worn, but apparently pleased that Raven was all right.

"How are you?" Jinx asked.

Raven shrugged. "About as good as a person can be when their career is in the shit," she said with a cynical smile.

They all grinned back at her.

A knock issued from the door, and the girls' attention was turned to the person coming in.

"Well, Ms. Roth. What a surprise. You just can't stop getting hurt, can you?" a man said, stepping in, pulling on a white coat. It was Richard Grayson, the man who had offered his home to Raven after she was hit by a piece of metal.

Raven grinned despite herself. "I guess not. I do try to see more of you, and I guess this is the only way to do it."

"Well, let's have a look at your shoulder. I'm going to have to feel around for the bone. Hopefully, I won't be able to feel it. It's probably going to hurt though," Richard said, walking over to her. He pulled up the sleeve of his white lab coat. "Just relax, okay?"

"I'll be fine. Pain is my middle name," Raven assured him.

Richard asked her to pull down the corner of her shirt so that her shoulder would be exposed.

Raven did, wincing slightly.

He gently placed a warm finger on the bone. Pain shot through Raven's body like a bolt of lightning. She winced again.

"Hold tough there, Ms. Police Woman. I'm almost done," Richard said. He moved his fingers ever so lightly over her entire shoulder, before letting go. "It's not too bad. At least the bone isn't poking through the shoulder. However…"

Terra, Jinx, and Starfire exchanged worried glances.

"We'll have to x-ray it to know the extent of the damages. Now, I know that all three of you breathed in a lot of smoke. First, Raven. I'm just going to listen to you breathing, and if it's serious, we'll have to x-ray your lungs too," Richard said.

The four of them nodded.

Richard pulled out his silver stethoscope. He pushed it up Raven's shirt.(_and, for all you perverts, IT'S THE DOCTOR'S! He's not DOING anything. I know. I'm writing this, aren't I?_)

She blushed profusely, but she had no idea why. Raven had been to the doctor a million times.

Richard instructed her to take slow breaths, as deep as she could manage. Oxygen filled her lungs, and she blew out. A rasping noise was heard, but nothing incredibly serious. Richard nodded, and ensured her that it was nothing bad, but if it stayed the same, or got worse, to come back.

Next, Richard stepped over to where Jinx was standing, and went through the same procedure. Terra and Starfire were fine as well. None of them had any extensive damage to their lungs. Richard stopped at Terra to examine her hands. He slowly unwound the bandages from her fragile hands, revealing red skin.

Raven gasped.

Richard let out a low whistle, turning them over, and inspecting them thoroughly. "I have to say…you may never regain full use of your hands again…"

_I really hope you all liked it! I'm working on teh next chapter, so...it'll be up...eventually...-Switchfoot13_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi, everyone! I'm back! Alright, this chapter takes a completely new twist. I have a reason for my madness, and every question that is going to go through your head is already answered in mine. I hope you like this chapter, because I think that it's worth the wait. R&R._

_Disclaimer: YES! ...Wait...No...Still don't own them...damn..._

Raven Roth sighed as she walked back into her small apartment. She hung her keys on the hook, and flipped on the lights. As they flickered on, Raven made her way to the kitchen. She put a pot of hot water on the stove, letting it heat. Whenever Raven was depressed or confused, she always consumed a cup of herbal tea. She hadn't drunk it much since _they_ split up. Raven ran a hand through her long purple hair, and walked slowly back to her closet. Pulling the door open, she sorted through police reports, newspaper clippings, and her police academy diploma. Finally reaching the box she was looking for, Raven rummaged around, and pulled out a big, leather-bound book. Wincing because of the sharp pain in her shoulder, she walked back into her kitchen with the book in her hands. As she reached the cupboard, the pot began to whistle. Raven opened a tea box, and got out a packet. Taking the teapot, she released the steam, and poured out the water into her mug. She placed the tea packet into the warm liquid, and watched as brown flowed through the water. Raven picked up the mug, and walked over to the table, letting the tea mull over in the water. She sat, and pulled the book over to her. Raven blew the top gently, watching as a puff of dust danced in the air. Smoothing over the silver words with her thumb, she read them.

_Photo Album: Raven Roth_

Raven lifted up the cover, and took a sip of tea. There they were. The very first picture in there. Raven's eyes glowed, as they traveled the faces of her lost friends. Her eyes reached a man, about twenty, with brown skin…well, his _human_ half had brown skin, and intense blue pieces of machinery. Cyborg was laughing, and elbowing another friend in the ribs.

He was a bit different. With green skin and a dazzling personality, he always knew how to perk up the team. The changeling donned a purple and black jumpsuit, and silver gloves. Beastboy was making a silly face into the camera, making others laugh.

Then there was the alien-like her. Her long, flowing red hair waved behind her, and her sparkling green eyes danced with laughter. She was Starfire, of course, one of the only people she ever saw from her past team. Her arms were around Beastboy's neck, and by the looks of it, actually trying to contain him.

Raven's eyes went on to another girl with long blond hair. She wore a black shirt, tan shorts, and goggles sat on her head. She was smiling goofily at something that Cyborg had said, and was slapping him on the back. Raven smiled at the face of Terra, another past team member, and one of her best friends. Tears of sadness welled in her eyes as she remembered Terra's hands, and horrible burns that marked them.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Raven moved to the last two people in the picture. As she gazed at her younger self, she was filled with happiness-envy, even-for who she once was. The past Raven Roth was standing towards the right, blue cape and black leotard on as usual. She was happily smiling-a rarity for back then, and was leaning towards the person she had yet to look at.

He was incredibly handsome with his jet-black hair and masked eyes. He wore a black jumpsuit with a blue embroidered bird on the chest. He was smiling intently, with his arm around Raven, and his black-gloved hand pulling her into him. Raven gazed longingly at his face, remembering the love the two used to share. They had been, what were called "childhood sweethearts", for several years before. She never even knew his name, and yet the love she had for him still existed to that day. Raven let out a building sigh at the face of Nightwing. He was about nineteen in the picture, and Raven thought back to the Titans' earlier years. The years when he called himself Robin…

"Wait…" Raven said aloud. _Robin_…_ROBIN_! "No!" she cried. "It…it can't be!" Her hands slipped from her tea mug, and it fell to the floor, shattering into a million pieces, just like her heart.

* * *

The drive to the ocean almost killed her. Suspense built up in Raven as she speeded down the streets of Jump City. It was just past midnight, but there were still a few cars in the road. She had to swerve to avoid them, but Raven's eyes kept the course. 

_Don't let it be true…_She mentally pleaded. _Please…let it be a coincidence…Robin can't be…him…_ And although Raven wished that, she knew in her heart, body, and mind that they were one in the same. Raven didn't know why she was doing this. She didn't know why she got into her car at midnight. She didn't know why she was driving down the streets towards her old home. She just did.

Upon reaching the shore, she stopped her car's engine, and got out. There it was. It was an old T-shaped building, by the name of Titan's Tower. It sat on its own little island a little bit off shore. Raven looked around for a method of transportation, and found a motorboat, docked next to shore. She hopped in, mentally apologizing to the owner. Raven started the engine, and began her journey. It was a journey into her past; into her memories-good and bad. The five-minute boat ride was like a trip back in time. Raven felt the years melt away as she stepped onto the soil of her old home. She walked up to the giant doors, and entered the security code. They slid open slowly, a squeaking sound issuing from the frames. As Raven stepped inside, she coughed, seeing all of the dust floating around in the air. Moonlight flooded the main room, and as Raven closed the large metal doors behind her, she flipped on the lights. It took them a minute to flicker to life, seeing as they hadn't been used in nearly ten years now. Raven marveled at how much the room looked…well…the same. Except for the fresh coating of dust on everything, it was all the same as it had been.

But Raven wasn't there to reminisce. She was looking for something. The doors in the back opened with a hiss when she pushed the button. She slowly walked down the hallway towards her old room. Opening her doors, Raven's eyes traveled it. Her old bed, her bookshelves (now devoid of books), her dresser. After looking around, she walked out, ready to find what she was looking for. Raven journeyed down the hallway farther, and stopped in front of a door labeled "Nightwing". She took a deep breath, before opening his doors. Raven stepped in, and made her way to his old bed. Getting down on her hands and knees, she poked her head under it, and pulled out a small brown box. It was labeled "In case of Emergency". Pulling open the top, Raven smiled widely. Blowing off the thick layer of dust, she picked up the small device. The control communicator. Opening it, Raven closed her eyes, wondering if it was the right thing to do. She smiled, assuring herself that it had to be done. Opening her eyes again, Raven held her breath, and with great mental effort, pushed the big red button.

* * *

In opposite ends of the country, six Titan communicators lit up, and six different hands, picked them up with wonder. 

_Ooh...cliffie...Well, this should stir up all kinds of questions, and exitement in you guys! I love you all! -Switchfoot13_


	11. Do you know who you are?

_Hey everyone! I got sudden and random inspiration from the Teen Titans movie! YAY! SO...bum bum bum! I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Heeheeheeheehee..._

_Disclaimer: No, I do not own Teen Titans...but the attack on Cartoon Network is well underway...BWAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Last Time:

In opposite ends of the country, six Titan communicators lit up, and six different hands, picked them up with wonder.

Chapter 10

Raven sped her way in a small police car towards Headquarters. She needed answers, and she intended to get them. She had already called Starfire and Terra, and told them to meet her there. She told them to bring the lighted communicators. Raven needed to explain to them.

Raven sighed, knowing full well that what she was doing might lead to her death. They hadn't destroyed her before, but They were almost guaranteed to be watching…They might do it now that she was going to tell the others. She was going to reveal the truth about the Teen Titans. A group that only she knew about. Maybe a few civilians remembered them, but it had been ten years now. She wasn't sure.

Pulling swiftly into the parking lot of the Jump City Police Headquarters, Raven flipped off the engine and leapt out of her car. She sprinted into the building, and nearly collided with Terra and Starfire.

"Raven!" What's going on! What _are_ these!" Terra asked, holding up her flashing Titans communicator.

Raven took in a deep breath, and lifted it out of Terra's damaged hands. She switched it off.

"Friend Raven, how are you able to do this?" Starfire asked, shutting hers off in the same fashion as she had seen her friend.

Raven shook her head. "Not now. Come on, let's go up to our offices." She led them up the stairs, holding her shoulder carefully so that it didn't bump too much.

(_A/N: This chapter is not going smoothly, but I feel that I should finally post, and tell everyone what's going on_)

Reaching their dark desks, Terra flipped on the light switch, illuminating their work areas. "What's this all about, Raven? Why didn't Jinx come?"

"She didn't come because Jinx…wasn't a Teen Titan…" Raven said, sitting down, a serious look on her face.

"A what?" Terra asked, folding her bandaged hands under her arms.

"A Teen Titan…it was about ten years ago. We were all part of a team. They were called…The Teen Titans. There were six of us. Five originally, but six after Terra came…There were the three of us, and those two experts from Gotham City, Cyborg and Beastboy? They were on the team too. And now, I realize…even the man, Robin, that we've been chasing…he was on the team. We were crime fighters," Raven started, explaining.

"Friend…if what you suggest is the truth…Why do we not remember?" Starfire asked.

Terra nodded, fear in her eyes. "Yeah! How come I don't recall this in the least? You're trying to tell me that I'm some kind of superhero!" she cried.

"You don't remember…because _They_…They wiped your minds. All but mine. They knew that it wasn't possible to make me completely forget. They just stripped me of my powers. And some of my Teen Titan intelligence. Here…it will be easier if I try to show you:" Raven slid her brown photo album out of the bag at her waist. She opened it slowly, and showed them the group picture. Raven pointed to each of them, and tried to explain. "Terra, you were a geomancer."

"A what?" the blonde woman asked, confused.

"A geomancer," Raven repeated. "You could manipulate the earth, control it. You always had trouble controlling your powers…but…I don't remember why you were suddenly able to…and I think you ended up actually leaving for a long time…well, I'm not really sure. Starfire," she said, looking at the blank alien. "Starfire, you aren't from Earth."

"I'm not?" Starfire asked, a fearful look in her delicate green eyes.

Raven shook her head. "No. And…neither am I. I am from the planet Azarath. You come from the planet Tamaran. You had incredible power, Starfire. You could shoot balls of green energy, called Starbolts, out of your hands. You could fire beams of green energy out of your eyes too. You also had alien strength, and you could fly."

"Raven…Raven, this is insane! Do you have a fever or something from your shoulder?" Terra asked, placing a worried hand on her friend's head. "Come on, let's go to the hospital."

"Terra…please…You have to believe me. They're back, you guys. And we need to band the Titans together. We're the only ones who can stop Them…"

"Who…who are 'They', Friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

Raven remained silent for a moment, not wanting to remember this. "POCS…POCS has returned…POCS stands for the Petition Of the Control of Supers. They erase the minds of superheroes; they strip them of their powers. They use the powers to control governments, and control the world. They couldn't take my mind…but they could take small parts of it…including my powers."

"What could you do, Raven?" Terra asked, a bit hesitantly.

Raven smiled slightly, remembering. "I was an empath. An empath reads emotions. I had a control of a form of dark magic. But…it was at a cost. Emotions controlled my powers, and if they got out of control, my emotions could destroy anything…or anyone. So I didn't really allow myself to feel…"

Terra nodded, taking this in. "Look, Raven…if this is true, and I believe you because you're my best friend, then…what are we supposed to do? We have to stop them, but…we're just normal people. What can we do?"

"We have to get our powers back. Everyone. We have to give every super alive today their mind and power back." Raven stated, a plan already forming in her mind.

"How will we do this?" Starfire asked. "I know that I cannot shoot these Starbolts of which you speak of today."

"Yeah, Rae…and I'm pretty sure that I can't make rocks fly. Unless I throw them." Terra added.

"No, none of us have even a trace of power left in us…but we can fix that. Even though POCS can _take_ who we are, they can't dispose of us. There is no possible way to destroy raw powers and minds and memories. They have to be stored. We can get them back."

"We can!" Terra cried, the plan seeming incredulous to her.

Raven nodded. "Yes. Once we release all stored power and minds, they will return to their true hosts. After that, we have to leave, and regroup with the rest of the Titans, and the Titans East if we can manage. Then we can strike."

"Titans East?"

"Another Teen Titans. You'll know soon. We're going to get your minds back."

"How do we know where to look?" Terra asked. "It could be any headquarters building anywhere in the world!"

"We just need to know how to get information. Robin can help us with that."

_**To be continued…**_

_YAY! Hope you liked it, and that it cleared some stuff up from the last chapter! I'll try to update more than once every four months, but you never know...for those loyal viewers who are ACTUALLY sticking with me: POWER TO YOU! To those of you just joining us: WELCOME ABOARD, BRETHEREN! hugs Love you all! Switchfoot13_


	12. Time To Strike pt 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, nor I do own or am associated with the Sheraton Four Points hotel. Everbody happy now?_

**Last Time…**

"How do we know where to look?" Terra asked. "It could be any headquarters building anywhere in the world!"

"We just need to know how to get information. Robin can help us with that."

**Chapter 11**(or ten, I can't remember…or twelve! Whichever, it's in there somewhere…)

Robin moved stealthily along the dark corridor. He was barely a shadow, and he was as good as gone the second he appeared.

Looking up and around the hallway for cameras, and signs of who exactly was breaking into the lair, Robin's feet softly padded the floor where they touched. Jumping into a corner, Robin pulled a pair of night-vision goggles out of his utility belt.

Placing them over his masked eyes, he gazed through them, and saw several heat forms moving through the lens. He grinned, replacing the goggles. Jumping to the wall for a liftoff support, Robin leapt above his opponents, and----

----Was smacked out of the way by a hard kick from Raven. He smiled, standing up. "So, you know who I am?"

Raven's hard stare turned to a glare of frustration. "You talk to _me_ like that? A common thief off the streets?!"

Robin's smirk turned to a look of strict attention. "Raven, I know you know who I really am. And I know that you know who we were."

Raven calmly stepped up in front of him. "In the dark of the night…" She prompted.

Robin smiled. A true, genuine, glad to see you smile. "…Ye shall not waver…"

"…Glory to the true being…"

"…Who rides the horses of the sea…"

Raven through herself around Robin in an embrace so tight, she didn't think she'd _ever_ let go. Tears came to her eyes. "I missed you so much, Robin…"

Robin returned her embrace, smoothing over the back of her hair. "I know…and I didn't know until recently…about the team. Or I would have been setting off alarms left and _right_ to get your attention."

"How did you find out, Robin? Your memory was wiped."

"My Master…showed me tapes. He wanted me to know. He laughed at me when I began crying in pain because of what I had lost…because of all the information I was getting in. But it's backfired now." Robin said, frowning.

Raven let go, sniffing, and wiping her eyes. "It'll all be okay, Robin, I promise. I just need your help. And we can return the memories, the powers…we can restore the world to the way it _used_ to be…before Them…"

Robin glanced over at Starfire and Terra, who were rooted to the spot, confusion written on their faces. He nodded at them. "Starfire. Terra. 'Evening."

"How do you know-" Terra started, panic in her eyes.

Robin tapped a finger to his temples. "We used to be friends."

"Right…Look, Raven, this is weird…what was with that weirdo…ocean horse thing? With the true being thing? Damn, I'm confused…" Terra muttered, stepping backwards.

Raven looked at her, and then back at Robin. "There isn't time now, Terra. I promise, I will explain everything when I get the chance, but right now- Robin, I need to know…Are you in?"

Robin looked from Terra and Starfire's confused faces, back to Raven's pleading one. He nodded, exhaling. "I'm in."

Relief and happiness shone on the policewoman's face. "How fast can you get us the information?"

"I'm scheduled to steal a computerized chip tomorrow night. 1:00. Be there?"

Raven smiled, looking back at her friends. "With backup."

* * *

"After him!" Raven cried, pointing towards Robin, who was running off in the distance, chip in bag, and bag in hand.

Terra, Starfire, and now Jinx too, had no trouble acting enough to make it look real. They raced down the street, twenty steps behind Raven, forty behind Robin himself.

Jinx pulled her gun out of its holder, and "pointed" it at the criminal. She shot, missing on purpose, just to get that on the video cameras.

The four officers continued the chase, though thoroughly tired, until Robin turned a corner into a small ally. He stopped, and turned.

Raven sprinted behind him, pocketing her gun, and placing her hands on her knees, attempting to catch her breath. Terra, Starfire, and Jinx were just behind her, doing the same.

Robin held a sheet of paper in his out-stretched hand. He handed it to her, before turning to leave.

"Robin, wait!" Raven called.

Robin turned, a questioning eyebrow raised.

"Aren't you coming?" Raven asked in confusion, still holding the sheet of information.

"Well, I wish I could, but…" Robin started. He turned fully, walking back towards them. "I've got a master…I need to be back so that I don't get a punishment."

Raven stood up straight, looking him square in the eye. "But…I need you, the whole _world_ needs you. After this, you won't even _have_ to go back to that awful Slade. We'll need you once everyone's memories return. I'm going to re-group the Titans."

Robin stared at the ground. He wanted to, he so _desperately_ wanted to, but…But nothing. "I'll go with you, Raven."

* * *

Raven stared out of the 747 plane's small, circular window. She glanced over the countryside below, as they passed it by. She turned back to her seat, once again un-folding the sheet of paper. She smoothed it out, and placed it on her open tray table. "Hey!" she called softly. Terra's head next to her turned, and three other heads popped up from their prospective seats. "We'll be landing in JFK soon. Let's go over it one more time."

Groans issued from the four people surrounding her.

"_Again_, Raven?" Robin asked, his masked eyes surely rolling under the fabric.

Raven nodded hotly. "_Yes_, again, dammit! We're going over it until that's all you know how to do! Breathe, blink, and run this over in your mind!"

Everyone fell once again into silence.

"Okay, we've discovered that the POCS headquarters and training facilities is just outside New York City-"

"Figures that the center of evil is in the good ol' USA" Terra commented.

"_Anyway_," Raven emphasized. "This also includes its storing facility, and its main power source for all of the POCS units all over the world. If we can shut down this central power core, we can release the memories and powers from storage. We'll have about a thirty minute window to complete this. Once we land, we'll be checking in to the Sheraton Four Points hotel. We need to look like just any other tourists. At precisely…" Raven prompted.

Jinx sighed. "1:00 AM, AKA 0100 hours."

"Now, we will all be dropping out the window, _yes_, this is necessary. We can't just go through the lobby, we'd be spotted. Now, we will have transportation waiting for us near the entrance to the highway. We will pull up to the POCS area. Six buildings are on this one place, and there is an electric fence set up all around it with barbed wire at the top. There is _one_ weak point on this entire fence, and that is exactly 63.4 feet to the left of the back guard post. Once we're inside, Starfire. You will…"

"I will make my way to the building on the nearest right, which houses the training facilities. I am to shut down the power of _that building alone_, which will cause an uproar in the main building. I am to then take the uniform of a POCS officer, and imitate one until the power is shut off completely. I will then meet up with you and Robin at the main Headquarters building," Starfire stated in a bored voice. Something unusual for her.

"Good. Terra and Jinx, you will be…"

Jinx answered. "Terra and I will go to the building at the far left of the complex, the storage facility, where they store and suck the memories and powers. Once the power is shut off, we are to release as many as possible as fast as possible, and you, Robin, and Starfire are going to meet us there, and help us finish the job."

"And Robin, you and I-"

"-already _know_ the plan. Thank you," Robin finished.

Raven glared at him. "You and I will infiltrate the main headquarters building. This is where the main power is stored. Now, there were no blueprints available on the power source, correct?"

Robin rolled his eyes again. "Yes, Raven…"

"So we'll find the power, and find a way to shut it down. The power, it says, has an automatic reboot program, but it takes at least a half hour to get all systems online, and ready. This is our window. Once we shut it down, we'll get out of the building, and meet with Starfire. Then we'll go and help Jinx and Terra release the stored power. Everyone understand?" Raven asked.

They all nodded.

"Good. Because…" Raven glanced at her watch. "We strike in five hours' time."

* * *

A thick, brown coiled rope fell down the side of the Sheraton Four Points Hotel. It hit the side a few times, before stilling. A dark figure, clothed entirely in black, climbed out the window, and began sliding down hand over hand. The figure hit the bottom with a soft, barely audible tap. They tugged twice on the rope.

Another figure, also clothed in black, climbed out the window, repeating the first one's actions. Then a third, then fourth, then a fifth. One of them then took the end of the rope, and tossed it back through the window.

"Phase one, complete," one of them whispered. They all looked around, and took off towards the road, sprinting with their backs bent. They reached the pavement, and rounded the metal fence. They continued walking for another few minutes, before coming upon a small black Mercedes.

Raven calmly made her way to the driver's window, and tapped twice on the tinted glass. It rolled down slowly. A dark voice prompted them from within the car.

"In the dark of the night…"

And Raven answered. "Ye shall not waver…"

"Glory to the true being…"

"Who rides the horses of the sea." She finished off.

There was silence, before the car door opened, and out stepped a tall bulking man. He smiled, metal gleaming in the light of the full moon. "Good to see you again, Rae."

"You too, Cyborg," Raven answered, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"Raven!" another voice called from within the car. A short green man stepped out, practically tackling her.

"Not so loud, Beastboy. We don't know who's out here," she scolded, pushing him away.

"Rob, Star, Terra, Jinx," Cyborg said, nodding. He tapped fists quietly with Robin, who smiled.

"Glad you could make it, Cy. You too, Beastboy," he said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. When we found out from Rae what happened…well, let's just say we'd do anything to help," Cyborg answered.

"Hold on!" Terra started, anger in her voice. "Are you telling me that us three were the only ones who had _no_ idea of what we all used to be?!"

Raven looked downward. "Well…yeah. I was the only one that knew, but then Slade showed Robin the tapes, and well…I knew that we really needed Cyborg and Beastboy…It was just too dangerous for _all _of the Titans to know, in case any of us were really being watched…I'm sorry, guys…"

The three of them said nothing for a while. Finally, Starfire spoke. "Friend Raven, I know that you did not have much choice in the matter. And I accept your apology," she said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Us too, Rae. We know that it was hard for you to know those things for so long," Jinx said. Terra nodded, though not entirely convinced.

"Alright," Cyborg said, climbing back into the car, "Pardon me if I'm wrong, but I believe we've got some POCS butts to kick."

* * *

_And...THE END!!! For now. I already had some of this on my computer, and I just re-discovered it, and said HOLY CRAP, TIME TO WRITE!!!! So, yeah. I know you all hate me for not updating, but don't kill me, or you'll never read the end of the story!!! Even though it's guessable from here...well, LOVE TO YOU ALL!! -Switchfoot13_


	13. Time To Strike pt 2 AKA: the breakins

_Like, woah, I'm back. I'm so cool, I actually have two chapters up within the same month! YAY ME!!! _

_Disclaimer: Yeah, like I own anything but the poorly structured plot line..._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 12: The Breakins**

"According to the sensors built into my arm," Cyborg started, looking downwards at the small screen in front of him. "The weakest spot in the fence is just a little bit further…"

The whole group of them: Raven in the lead, followed closely by Robin, then Cyborg, Starfire, Terra, Jinx, and, bringing up the rear, Beastboy. They were all crouched low in the darkest time of the night, running swiftly along the metal fence that surrounded the POCS headquarters.

Raven had done her research, and found that there was one spot in the fence that would set off no alarms if broken or cut. Once they could get a hole, even a small one, in the fence, Cyborg could reach through and deactivate the rest of it. Then they could just knock it down to get through.

Cyborg's arm beeped. "It's here," he said. "This small green light will zoom in on exactly what part of the fence is weak. Hopefully it'll be big enough for my whole arm, but if not, then I have the tools to get the job done. But it might take a little longer." He walked over to the fence, a large dome of green coming from his arm. Luckily for them, the light was very dim, and wouldn't be spotted by guards. He stood there for a moment while his sensors evaluated the fence.

Finally, it closed in on a space of about two feet by two feet, beeping once again. Cyborg grinned, turning his arm to a silent saw. "The green will linger for at least ten minutes. It won't disturb the rest of the fence's sensors."

"You rock bots, Cy!" Beastboy whispered enthusiastically, giving him the thumbs up sign.

"Cyborg, will you and Beastboy be able to restore the fence and then get back to the car safely?" Raven asked from behind as he began working on the fence.

"Aw, you mean we won't be in on the action?" Beastboy whined.

"No, you and Cyborg need to repair the fence once we're in so that the guards won't know anything's wrong. Then you need to get back to the car, and wait for us near the entrance. That's your job," Raven retorted.

"I'm in," Cyborg said. The small part of the fence he had cut out fell from the rest of the metal. The android wasted no time in reaching through to one of the small wired that wound into the fence. A small tool flipped out from the end of his finger. A small yellow ray shot from it onto the wire. "This will deactivate the sensors," he explained. "It literally overloads them without setting them off. In a second, the beam will spread from this one wire all over the fence. Then all the sensors will die."

Sure enough, within the next two minutes, the yellow had spread all over the metal. It flashed once, then let out a low humming sound.

"That must be the sensors shutting down," Robin remarked. "I've worked with fences like these before. The sensors will actually be back up within the next three days."

"Yeah," Cyborg said. "Now, the sensors are out of commission. We can just knock it down!" he cried, ramming his shoulder into the metal.

There was a terrible shrieking sound as the metal groaned, and fell forward. The fence was down. But, at a price…

Guard alarms were screeching all over the vicinity. Dogs were barking, the sound of gnashing teeth floating across the complex.

Raven glared at Cyborg. "Way to go."

"Well…apparently, the sensors weren't completely dead yet…" Cyborg muttered.

"No time!" Robin cried, leaping gymnastically over the fence. "We'll go, and you need to just repair the fence and get back to the car!" He took off towards the central building with Raven at his heels.

Starfire went sprinting off to the right, towards a large brick building titled "Training Facility". Jinx and Terra ran the exact opposite of Starfire, to the left. They crossed the whole complex, making their way to a small gray building labeled "Storage".

Cyborg began immediately throwing instructions at Beastboy. They lifted the fence back up to its original position, and the android began welding the metal back together.

"I guess things are going to be different from now on, huh, Cyborg?" Beastboy asked in his boyish tone.

Cyborg nodded, releasing welding fire. "Yeah, BB. Things are never going to be the way they've been. But, maybe they'll be better. After all, we used to live this way, a long time ago."

Beastboy was silent for a moment, before speaking once again. "Do you think I'll still like video games?" he asked, thoughtfully.

Cyborg rolled his human eye. "I wouldn't know, Beastboy…"

* * *

Robin kicked open a vent, and dove in after it through the newly formed hole in the roof. He grabbed the falling metal mid-flip, landing on the floor in silence. He motioned for Raven to jump in after him.

The police officer was reluctant, due mainly to her broken shoulder, which she wished would hurry up and heal. She knew that, even though POCS had taken away her powers, her natural body healing processes were still sped to super-human. Though the doctor, Richard, had told her that it was badly broken. It was taking a while to heal, still.

"Come on, Raven," Robin whispered up to her. "Your shoulder will be fine," he said, practically reading her mind.

Raven gulped once, feeling shame for being so afraid. She took a deep breath, before placing a hand on the top, and vaulting over. The falling sensation was a strange but familiar feel, which was over much too quickly as she hit the ground, rolling once more to her feet. "Let's go," she said, standing, and dusting herself off.

"Just like old times, eh, Rae?" Rob whispered grinning, and placing a hand on her unbroken shoulder.

"You wouldn't have any idea, Nightwing," she answered.

Robin looked momentarily confused. "Nightwing?" he asked.

Raven shook her head, to indicate that she would tell him later. Or that he would eventually find out. "Now," she said, all business-like, "The power is probably in the core of the building. Or in the lowest room in the lowest floor. But in a huge place like this, my money's on the core of the building. Want to get moving?"

Robin was silent for a moment, before shaking his head. "No. No, the power generator, at least the main one, is going to be on the topmost floor. I know companies like this. I steal from them all the time. If it's not there, then yes, it will be in the core of the building. But let's start on the topmost floor."

Raven looked disbelieving at him. "Are you sure?"

Robin nodded. "Really big, worldwide companies always put things like that on the top floor of their main headquarters building. All of the floors are usually for show, so, because there aren't any offices or anything up there, that's where the put things like water filters and electric generators. At least for big complexes like this."

"…Alright…" Raven said reluctantly. "I guess you would know best."

"Let's go," Robin said, taking off in a silent run down the hallways.

* * *

Starfire, after a grueling climb to the roof of the training facilities, dropped from an open skylight. She looked left and right, in case of guards or otherwise, and began running down the hallway.

She peeked in through each door. In some doors were dark offices, in others, a large group of men and women standing on mats or fighting, and still others, empty classrooms. Right next to a large door labeled "Bunks", was a smaller, dirtier door labeled "Power". She nodded to herself, turning the knob.

Starfire let herself in, and gasped. She had never send so many wires or switches in her life. She closed the door, and flicked the light on.

"Alright…" she muttered to herself. "Better get started…"

Starfire looked over all the switches, some of which were labeled, some of which were not. Bathrooms, bunks, classrooms, mess hall…nothing that said "main". The policewoman knew that she could not just shut down little bits at a time, they might send someone to see what was going on. It all had to go at once, or none at all. Starfire glanced over them once more, now looking at the cords of wires and buttons that were linked together.

"Oh, wait…here is something…" she muttered to herself. There were two switches hidden behind a wall of falling wires. Starfire gulped, hoping that she would be able to maneuver her hand through them without receiving an electric shock.

She managed to, and looked at what they said. She smiled. "Training Facility, 1st Half", and "Training Facility, 2nd Half". What luck. Starfire wasted no time, and reached up. She pulled the first one down, and then the second. Once they were both down, the light went off in the small room she was in. Bingo.

* * *

Terra and Jinx took off for the storage room. It was a very large, and disgustingly gray building. Jinx went straight to the door, and began picking the lock.

"I still don't understand how you can do that," Terra whispered in disbelief.

Jinx shrugged. "I don't know either, but let's not complain now. As long as it gets us in without a fight, right?"

Terra said nothing, but listened to the soft "click" of a job well done. The door jumped open, and Jinx stood up.

"There should be some kind of security somewhere in here," Jinx said. "There are a _lot_ of valuable memories in here, that I'm sure that POCS would _not_ want to get out."

The two scanned the floor and ceiling, to reveal nothing. Terra reached over and flicked the light on. Still nothing. She then looked to the right and left of the doorway. To the far right of them was a black box entitled "Security System Power". The blonde woman wasted no time in dropping to the floor and pulling out a mirror. She placed in on the floor, moving it around.

A red beam suddenly leapt up from the mirror, striking the opposite wall. "Infrared beams," Jinx said. "Should have expected this."

Terra was silent. "There must be some way to get them all visible at one time…" she said, finally.

Jinx grinned. "There is. It's old fashioned, but it works." She reached into her small pack, and pulled out a can of hairspray.

Terra groaned. "_Seriously_? Hairspray? They've done that in every spy movie since Bond!"

Jinx said nothing, instead pulling the top off, and spraying the mist everywhere she could reach. The technique worked like a charm. Everywhere the spray touched, there jumped out a red beam of light.

Terra thanked her, before springing into the trap. She dodged flying lasers, and bent her body in ways that she didn't know possible. Finally, after about three minutes of jumping and weaving, she reached the black control box. Terra opened it up, and shut off the power. The beams faded, making it safe for her and Jinx to cross into the main storage area.

They met the hum of electricity on the way in.

"They must keep power running her 24/7" Terra stated, looking around. "Or else how would they be able to store so many memories and so much raw power?"

"We'd better take off. Find the main room," Jinx said, running down the hallway. They checked about twenty doors, before finding one at then end of the hallway that led to the mother load. It was the biggest room that they had ever seen, their voices echoing off every wall. It was probably a hundred feet from ceiling to floor, and about three hundred feet across and over.

"…How are we going to release all of these memories…?" Terra asked finally. Up each wall was about two hundred storage containers, and across each wall was at least fifty. That was a lot of memories and power.

"They must have been stealing power for decades! From anyone who even had an inkling of supernatural in them!" Jinx cried, her eyes wandering the room.

"Well then I guess it's about time we give it all back, right?"

* * *

_Well, R&R! -Switchfoot13_


End file.
